Amor se escribe con Sangre
by Manzana Higurashi Brief
Summary: Nadie elige de quien enamorarse. Y si pudieras, ¿que harías? ¿Te entregarías absolutamente al pensar que esa persona es la indicada? ¿aunque nadie lo quiera así? ¿aunque hayas tenido un pasado difícil del cual quisieras olvidarte? Esa persona puede ser tu salvación o el principio de todo el problema que termina por destruir tu vida. Por favor pasen y lean! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Amor se escribe con sangre**_

* * *

****Nota de autora: Hola a todos/as. Bueno este fic no es Jacob y Nessie en su totalidad, en realidad esta narrado por un personaje inventado por mi llamada Samantha Vrolok, quien seria la personaje principal de la historia y estara centrado principalmente en ella pero vera de manera mas notoria el futuro de la anterior pareja mencionada. Habrá personajes tanto del libro como sacados de mi cabeza (estoy loca :D) y bueno espero que lo disfruten y por favor déjenme un review ^.^

De antemano les agradezco haberse tomado el tiempo de leer. Prometo actualizar pronto siempre y cuando ustedes me lo pidan y esta novela les guste

Besos, Manzana.

**Disclaimer: Algunos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandisima Stephenie Meyer. La loca trama y algunos personajes son mios :D**

* * *

Prefacio

Ya no había escapatoria para mí, estaba destinada a morir en sus brazos. Mi cuerpo ardía, mi corazón estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de llamas, el dolor era insoportable, pero como en sueños no puedes gritar, además yo no encontraba la boca para lograrlo, todo parecía estar perdido, incluso yo misma no sabía dónde ni cómo hallarme**.**Los vagos recuerdos de mis últimos días "normales" eran felices e intente concentrarme en ellos para evitar el dolor que mi mente repelía.

Lo deje enseguida al recordar sus ojos, sus labios –tan cálidos y dulces en cualquier momento- sus caricias, ese fue un suplicio mayor. –Por favor quédate conmigo- repetía en mi oído –no te vayas, eres fuerte, saldrás de esta- me daba la impresión de que no. Me apene profundamente por lastimarlo, y esto fue mayor que el veneno que ya estaba llegándome a todas partes del cuerpo, extendiéndose cada vez mas.

Se tenso y me apretó aun más contra su pecho. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que lo había estado negando todo hasta este momento en que abrió los ojos y se enfrento a la realidad, solo, ¿Qué clase de novia era yo?

_-Una próximamente muerta- _pensé, ¿acaso el sabia que lo escuchaba?, ¿o ya me daba por muerta?

-Te amo- susurro y ese fue otro golpe duro para mí desbocado corazón. Todo cambio de una manera extraña y vertiginosa. Ya no estaba ahogándome en el charco sin fondo de mi propio dolor, estaba en un claro, muy lindo para decir verdad, pero luego se volvió horrible al recordar su procedencia. En ese lugar aparentemente inofensivo la ira me había dominado y en un acto de venganza –justificada a mi parecer- mate a la primera persona a conciencia.

Sentí el veneno mezclarse con la sangre que llevaba en mis venas. Pero tomo un rumbo distinto. Todos los recuerdos detestables de mi vida pasaron como una película delante de mis ojos. Me sentí miserable recordando mi propia desgracia, hasta que llego a la última imagen que mi mente estaba guardando. El cuerpo destruido de mi madre, manchado de sangre sobre su piel color crema con la mirada perdida en mi dirección. La ira y el dolor me golpearon como un ramalazo que se extendía lentamente como el odio hacia mí misma. Unos tranquilos y maliciosos silbidos me sacaron de mis recuerdos, metiéndome a la peor de mis pesadillas. Apoyada en un árbol, con una ancha sonrisa, complacida por mi presencia, estaba yo con el aspecto que temía haber llegado a tener en todo este tiempo.

Mis ojos me escocieron y mi corazón palpito tranquilo por última vez.

Amor se escribe

Con sangre

Borrón y cuenta nueva

El Crepúsculo ya había caído y la amada noche extendía su velo de oscuridad. El horario vespertino del Internado German Institute College había dado inicio para los alumnos que no salían de día por razones anda cuerdas ni corrientes para un humano común.

Tenía todo enumerado, repasado y marcado en una pequeña lista que me había hecho para no dejar nada aquí, todo lo necesario para mi viaje sin pasaje de retorno a la localidad de Forks, la idea en si no me agradaba lo suficiente para llegar a emocionarme por salir de aquí. La verdad había odiado la idea de irme a un pequeño pueblito donde caían de chuzos la mayoría de los días, pero mi padre realmente quería que me fuera de aquí así que ¿Por qué no ahorrarle un dolor de cabeza- metafóricamente hablando, ya que no creo que a los vampiros les duela algo- si ya le había quitado lo que más amaba? Rosetta Realtori. Tengo escasos recuerdos de ella y a algunos desearía matarlos, ahogarlos para no verlos nunca más, mis pocos recuerdos de ella son de cuando nací, cuando la vi por primera y última vez. Era simplemente hermosa. Tenía unos largos rizos color caoba, totalmente redondos, con una forma simétricamente perfecta. Su piel era color crema, sus pómulos estaban rosados por el esfuerzo que le había costado el parto. Sus ojos eran de un prendido color esmeralda, como si estuvieras mirando dos joyas. Esa vez me miro con absoluta ternura, como si yo fuera un ángel en vez de un demonio. Ella murió amándome. Amando siempre a lo equivocado, a lo que la mataría. Este lúgubre pensamiento había marcado mi personalidad, que era ruda, como si estuviera en una burbuja a prueba de desconocidos, solo mis verdaderos amigos lograban conocerme de verdad, sin pensar que era solo una cara bonita o una frívola con mala actitud, pero esos amigos se contaban con los dedos de las manos, que digo, de la mano.

Suspire y me dirigí al espejo-otro recuerdo de ella- y me observe en el, por parte era su vivo reflejo, quizás por eso mi padre me quería, al menos había algo vivo que le recordaba a mi madre.

Los jeans negros a la cadera que llevaba puestos desentonaban el contraste de mi piel algo marfileña contra el rojo sangre -inhóspitamente atractivo a ojos inmortales- de mi camiseta. Mis ojos-una rara mezcla entre el color esmeralda de Rosetta y el café chocolate de Gino, mi padre, cuando era humano- yacían apagados y sin la emoción brillante en ellos, no tenían nada coherente por lo que alegrarse. Mi pelo castaño claro con las puntas rojizas caía hasta la mitad de mi espalda, estaban ondeadas, casi con la forma de rizos por encontrarse mojadas.

Esa imagen era la de una completa desconocida, no encontraba la belleza en el brillar casi desquiciado de los ojos, ni la perfecta sonrisa siempre adherida al rostro, todo ese día parecía desencajar, incluso yo misma.

Tome mi única maleta-una head azul gigante que era incluso más grande que yo- y baje las grandes y largas escaleras de caracol a paso vampiro, luego de asegurarme que ninguna chica humana estuviera fisgoneando. A pesar de que ya era bien entrada la madrugada, Sophia, una de mis mejores amigas-con la única y no menor diferencia de que abundante sangre corría por sus venas- de piel bronceada y de pelo castaño que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura. Sus ojos marrones estaban a punto de cerrarse, cuando me vio se forzó a abrirlos y dejo entrever cuanto sueño tenia. La pobre apenas podía mantenerse en pie por su propia cuenta, de todos modos me sonrió cordialmente. –Hola-

Yo también le sonreí. – ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?-le regañe- es muy tarde, partiste derechito a acostarte, mira si apenas te mantienes en pie- me sonrió con más ganas. Salte atravesando el espacio que nos separaba. Ella no se asusto, sabía que yo era impaciente y este acto era muy propio de mí.

-¿Pero qué dices? A poco son las dos de la madrugada, no exageres chica- gruño sacando a relucir su armoniosa risa- no pensabas irte sin despedirte de mi ¿a qué no?- me abrazo y yo soporte todo su peso, para que al menos pudiera descansar algo apoyada contra mi hombro-Todavía te debo una grande- intento buscar mis ojos en la oscuridad para que le creyera. Y en efecto que me la debía.

Hace un par de años habían llegado de Francia dos vampiros, Antoine y Emily Lavoisier. Buscaban refugio luego de que unos neófitos masacraran a su familia para ganar territorio. Em se hizo en seguida mi amiga. La vampira de cara perfecta y rasgos aniñados me resulto simpatiquísima, además era igual de desordenada que yo, odiaba llevar su pelo rubio-dorado amarrado en una coleta como a la señorita Eliana-la vieja de detención- le gustaba que lo lleváramos.

-Esas jovencitas son unas maleducadas, tendrán dinero y todo eso pero pasan casi todos los días en detención y mírele ¡además son amigas!- había dicho la señorita de nosotras, mientras se quejaba ante la directora Alicia-la vampira rectora del internado- mi papa la conocía, simpatizaban, por ello no me había expulsado todavía, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Emily usaba de excusa su voz tierna y sus grandes e inocentes ojos dorados cuando ya nos pasábamos de la raya y nos mandaban con Alicia, la veterana quedaba alucinada. Antoine era mucho más maduro. Llevaba un corte militar, típico de la primera guerra mundial-fecha de su conversión-, sus ojos siempre se encontraban turbios, el odiaba refrenarse a la hora de comer, pero lo hacía por la memoria de su madre, Verona, por la cual también seguía con Em, si los dos ni siquiera se caían bien. Por muy maduro que el vampiro fuese siempre cometía imprudencias que terminaban apareciendo en la prensa, si se llegaba a esos extremos a los vampiros que salían de caza-por suerte yo no era una de ellos- los dejaban en ayuno un mes, hasta que la conmoción por la trágica muerte de alemanes quedaba en un plano menor. Sophia simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado, al momento equivocado, junto a las personas equivocadas.

Yo no me encontraba muy lejos esa noche, en realidad estaba mirando las luciérnagas brillar, evitando ver al puma que sucumbía lentamente en los brazos de Alexander, el primer vampiro que había sido mi amigo en muchísimo tiempo, quien me había enseñado a callarme algunas cosas, las más hirientes. Quien había sosegado en algo mi carácter, enseñándome lo que era un verdadero amigo, lo quería como a un hermano. El mide un metro ochenta y su cuerpo es bastante fornido. Tenía el pelo castaño almendra cortada como se llevaba en estos tiempos, pero odiaba peinárselo. Sus ojos dorados eran la perdición de muchas-algunas veces incluyéndome-, una laguna de absoluta hermosura, de un lívido color caramelo. De un momento a otro en la tranquilidad de esa noche empezaron unos chillidos horribles. Reconocí la voz enseguida ya que estaba acostumbrada a oírla continuamente. En ese tiempo Sophia y yo no éramos grandes amigas. Solo nos llevábamos bien. La consideraba decidida y valiente, dispuesta a atravesar la barrera que nos separaba de los humanos, la cual les indicaba que éramos diferentes, peligrosos.

Los gritos duraron poco tiempo y luego empezó a salir un fuerte olor a sangre, a mi no me afectaba pero a otro sí. Alex tiro lejos el animal y se apresto a seguir el olor que le quemaba la garganta. Por una vez fui más rápida que él y logre montarme en su espalda para taparle la nariz. No me llevo mucho tiempo, aunque vi en sus ojos el deseo que tenia por dejarse llevar, pensé que me tiraría lejos, pero él me había prometido una vez que nunca me haría daño. Todavía mantenía esa promesa.

Salimos pitando a socorrer a la chica de los gritos. Yo llegue primero y le pegue un empujón a Antoine dándome tiempo para tomar a Sophia en brazos y salir corriendo a internando de nuevo en la negrura del bosque. Alexander era más fuerte y nos cubriría las espaldas. Ella no entro en shock, ni se desmayo ni nada por el estilo y si que tenía motivos esa noche. ¿Aunque quien estaría tranquilo mientras un aparente vampiro se internara contigo en el bosque y que para mas remate estuvieras sangrando?

Unos colmillos debajo de las comisuras de los labios mas una rapidez inhumana no ayudaba en nada claro, aunque temía que si algo malo llegase a suceder reaccionara demasiado tarde como para poder impedir que sucediera una desgracia. La deje escondida en un tronco hueco- uno que había partido yo para estar más cómoda mientras observaba a Alexander cazar- hasta que mi mejor amigo nos fue a buscar. De ahí la llevamos a la habitación que compartíamos nosotros dos, le explicamos todo, no guardándonos nada, hasta que ella amaneció y cayó rendida al sueño.

Un rápido jadeo y un cambio de posición me alertaron de que ya no abrazaba a Sophia, lo sospechaba, me había dormido recordando. Ella descansaba en los brazos de su novio, Álvaro, un chico alto, del pelo del color de la noche y los ojos oscuros. Me sonrió y se despidió con la mano para perderse escaleras arriba con mi amiga.

Levante la mirada para hacerle frente a la situación. Alexander me miraba a los ojos con esa sonrisa arrebatadora suya que arrancaba suspiros entre las alumnas de primero de secundaria. Intente deshacerme de la fría presa de su abrazo y ahí tropecé con mis propios pies, estaba hecha bolsa.

-Eres el vampiro más torpe en la historia de la antigüedad- su risa retumbo en las paredes del edificio.

-Cállate- me reí yo también-solo tengo sueño-

-¿Quieres caminar o necesitas ayuda?-

-Una ayudita no vendría mal- bromee pero como todo lo que había dicho en las últimas dos semanas se lo tomo muy a pecho. Me alzo del suelo, sujetándome de la parte de atrás de las rodillas, con una gracia y una velocidad que me revolvieron el estomago, que gruño. Lo maldecía en mi fuero interno aunque no podía negar que tenía hambre, no comía en horas.

Hice un esfuerzo por no dormirme y quede escudriñando su rostro de mármol, mostraba indiferencia, como si cargarme fuera algo que hacia todo los días, no como se fuese el último día que me vería en muchísimo tiempo. Pensé que me dejaría en el auto-un BMV negro con los vidrios polarizados- pero a dos pasos de este me dejo en el suelo y me estrecho contra su frio pecho. Pasaron un par de minutos así y eso basto para que me congelara de pies a cabeza, aunque estaba intentando evitar las tiritonas que amenazaban con empezar a sacudir mi cuerpo de un momento a otro, no fue eso lo que me alerto de que algo estaba mal, fue su cuerpo que se tenso, mientras se le agarrotaban todos los músculos.

-No sé por qué haces esto- susurro con un deje de furia en su voz aterciopelada. Estaba lo bastante dormida como para comprender o buscarle lógica a sus palabras, solo era capaz de preguntar: -¿Qué cosa?-

La hostilidad e impotencia que parecían emanar de su cuerpo estaban empezando a afectar mi ánimo de tranquilidad.

-Dejas a tu papa, a mí, a Emily, a Sophia, mientras sabes que Antoine le tiene ganas, solo por salir de esta porquería de internado- la dureza con la que dijo esas palabras me hirió en lo más hondo. Me separe de él y me enterré los dedos en las costillas a fin de no pegarle un puñetazo.

-Tú no dejaras que le pase nada- respondí con un hilillo de voz. Completamente acongojada, porque sabía que no decía más que la verdad- Además tu sabes bien que a mí no se me ha dado la idea de dejar todo aquí y pirarme lejos, sabes bien que mi padre es quien ha tomado la decisión de que me fuera-

-¿Y desde cuando tu le haces caso?- sus ojos parecían ser inflamados por llamas que se iban acrecentando a medida de que su paciencia se iba agotando. Esa pregunta me colapso y mis esfuerzos por no decirle nada hiriente quedaron reducidos a vagas esperanzas.

-Gino no me ha obligado a nada, me pidió que lo hiciera. Además Alexander no seas idiota, ¿crees que me iría si me lo hubiera ordenado? Sabes que me revienta que me diga que cosas debo hacer y qué cosas no, por eso que no le obedezco a nadie cuando intenta poner su voluntad sobre la mía. Y aparte para que causar más problemas de los que ya le he hecho. Nunca se ha recompuesto de cuando mate a Rosetta- la voz se me quebró en las dos últimas palabras. La garganta me ardió mientras pronunciaba ese nombre y me hirió el contexto. ¡Matar a mi madre para nacer! Era una hipocresía decir que la quería pero era la verdad. Muerta o no la amaba.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan comprensiva- respondió todavía con un tono mal humorado.

Me mordí la lengua para no soltarle nada hiriente, no quería pelearme más con él, no en este día. Avanzo con deliberada lentitud, con las palmas de las manos abiertas hacia a mí para luego volver a abrazarme.

-Lo siento fui un bruto- la culpa parecía hacer fluir sus palabras-solo que no creo poder acostumbrarme a vivir sin ti, las cosas serán diferentes- empezó a acariciarme el pelo, aun sabiendo cuanto me molestaba esto aunque no dije ni mu- te echare de menos loquilla-

-Anda y llámame si puedes- deje el enfado, era realmente difícil estar un buen rato enojada con él.

-Eso hare pero prométeme algunas cosas- su tono volvía a ser juguetón- primero, no dejaras a toda la escuela a tus pies, segundo, harás tus deberes, tercero, no torturaras a la gente, pero prométeme que serás feliz-

Fruncí el ceño- En tu mejor sueño…-

-Y en tu peor pesadilla- completo con una sonrisa. Maldito embustero. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Quería que me sintiera moralmente culpable, como si ya no me quisiera morir.

Me aleje de él, dejando atrás simbólicamente al pasado e intente hacerle frente al detestable carro que me llevaría al aeropuerto, pero algo ofusco mis planes. Alexander se había materializado de la nada frente a mí. Me dirigió una tímida sonrisa y bajo la vista para tomar mi mano derecha entre la suya.

-Quería hacer esto de otra manera, ya sabes con más tiempo, a pesar de que ya nos conocemos hace mucho, quería tener más posibilidades- un sonrojo empezó a cosquillear mis mejillas mientras se me aceleraba el pulso- Samantha- tomo un especial cuidado al decir mi nombre, como si le estuviera hablando a una diosa en vez de a una semi-vampiro - hace tiempo quiero decirte que…-

-¡Samantha!-chillo alguien desesperada y a grandes y rápidos pasos. Me volví instantáneamente al escuchar mi nombre, dejando a Alex y a lo que fuera a decir en segundo plano-¡¿Samantha dónde estás?!-

Sophia apareció al instante junto al pie de las escaleras, con la cara blanca y los ojos desorbitados. Pareció aliviarse y recuperar el color de su cara al verme mientras corría desaforada para lograrme dar alcance.

-La puta madre- bramo Alexander ofuscado. Le propine un codazo, Sophia estaba cerca y podía oírle –cosa que dudaba porque lo había dicho bajito- mientras apretaba los labios para evitar reírme, eso era una niñería.

Ella freno a nuestro lado y quedo mirando fijamente nuestras manos unidas, siempre había sospechado que yo y Alex teníamos algo más que la simple fachada de la amistad, pero nunca había dicho nada, ahora la comprendía algo. El tenia firmemente sujetada mi mano entre la suya. Intente quitarla con delicadeza pero él se rehusó a soltarme. Gemí y él me soltó no sin antes dedicarme una mirada con sus ojos dorados torturados por la agonía.

Sophia se aclaró la garganta y se aproximó un paso hacia nosotros.

-Casi se me olvida- susurro sacando de detrás de su espalda un paquete verde con una cinta violeta, mis dos colores favoritos. Me lo entrego y lo abrí con dedos temblorosos cuidando de no romper el delicado papel. Dentro había una cajita de satén negro-Es un regalo de todos, ¿vale?, por favor no rechistes- aclaro

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras deslizaba la tapa de la cajita a un lado y miraba con fingido pavor el interior.

Adentro estaba una cadena de plata con mi nombre y al lado de esta en un intento por parecer que las dos venían juntas una pulsera con un corazón en relieve. Alexander tomo la cadena y la abrocho en torno a mi cuello. La pulsera me la puse yo en mi muñeca derecha, unas letras pequeñas en la parte posterior de esta.

"Te queremos mucho" y más abajo en letras más pequeñas "Em, Alexander y Shopo". Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-No tendrían por qué haber gastado su dinero si saben que yo tengo suficiente-

-¡Bah!- rezongo Sophia.

Charles el vampiro de tez oscura que conducía nuestro transporte, hizo sonar un par de veces el claxon. Lo maldecí en mi fuero interno.

-Vengan acá- susurre con un hilillo de voz. Los dos se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron.

-Díganle a Em que la quiero y que no estoy enojada con ella- suspire. Los solté y avance a paso vampiro al auto.

Saque la mano y la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto para despedirme de mis amigos, pero me arrepentí enseguida. Alexander tenía abrazada a Sophia por los hombros, mientras las lágrimas descendían por su carita.

Guarde la mano y la cabeza enseguida y me hundí en la miseria todo el viaje.

Llegue alrededor de las 4 de la mañana al aeropuerto, todavía faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer. Charles llegaría un par de horas antes de que saliera el sol, aunque no fuera así tenia los vidrios tintados, ¿Cuál era el problema entonces?

El día no había empezado bien y la falta de sueño me mantenía irritada. No había conseguido conciliarlo tampoco. La imagen intermitente de la caída de lágrimas de mi amiga no dejaba tranquilo a mi subconsciente, echándome otro peso arriba de la espalda.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de esto ¿vale?- me repetía incansablemente una y otra vez que las lagrimas tomaban una pausa. Mi estado de ánimo empeoro cuando tuve que salir de la cabina calentita del auto.

Charles se dio la vuelta para mirarme por última vez y me dedico una ancha sonrisa que no supe cómo responder.

-El trabajo será aburrido sin ti- le sonreí tímidamente, forzando a los músculos de la cara que solo se querían quedar en una línea tensa- no dudes en ello-

-Yo también te echare de menos agente 007- me reí sin verdaderas ganas de los ridículos nombres de agentes que nos había asignado Em para cuando alguno de los vampiros debíamos salir-era más para tontear que para cualquier asunto verdaderamente importante-, también de que nos hablábamos en clave por unos teléfonos que ella nos daba.

Parecía más un agente encubierto que un vampiro mismo que solo quería salir de la cárcel en la que estaba internada. Chocamos los puños en un gesto de despedida y abrí la puerta para bajarme del auto.

La luz diurna de un día nublado me despertó. Hacia frio a la altura a la cual íbamos.

Saque mi nueva chaqueta de cuero negra con capucha-otro regalo de Alexander- y la deje descuidadamente sobre mis hombros a fin de que lograra entibiarlos enseguida.

Transcurrió media hora hasta que el avión comenzó a descender, sentí una especie de extrañas mariposas en el estomago-no las mismas que te daban cuando estabas enamorada- hasta que el avión toco el piso. Mire descuidadamente el reloj morado que llevaba en mi muñeca y me entristecí al ver de pasadita el regalo de mis amigos. Sería difícil superar la ruptura que se había hecho con ellos. Me sorprendí al ver a hora, por la luminosidad del cielo pensé que estaba amaneciendo y no al revés.

A mi alrededor las azafatas se esforzaban por despertar a la gente que estaba profundamente dormida en sueños.

-Señores pasajeros, les avisamos que hemos llegado a Seattle, gracias por elegir aerolíneas Sky- hablo con voz grave el piloto.

Me levanté y empecé a caminar a través del pasillo antes de que este se apelotonara de gente. Evite todos los botones que pude porque te ofrecían una variedad de cosas, extrañas y que te harían perder tiempo pero no pude evitar uno que me tuvo que pasar mi maleta, con verdadera mala cara.

-Idiota- maldije cabreada. Las escaleras fueron un obstáculo que fui capaz de superar, trastabillando de repente pero logre llegar abajo para darme cuenta de que el imbécil de mi primo no había llegado.

Sabía que desde que me habían dicho que Edward Cullen, mi primo oficialmente más odiado, era el que me llevara del aeropuerto que el muy canalla me dejaría tirada ahí, a modo de venganza de todas las diabluras que le había hecho de niña.

Súbitamente aparecieron frente a mi-se materializaron casi- tres figuras absolutamente hermosas.

El primero era indudablemente Edward. Iba vestido con una camisa y unos pantalones corrientes, absolutamente como una persona normal. Me parecía que tenía un poco más largo de lo normal su pelo de raros tonos broncíneos. Obviamente no había cambiado nada, solo sus ojos eran definitivamente dorados, no como la mezcla más o menos anaranjada que tenía en esa época que lo había conocido. Aunque había un extraño y peculiar brillo en sus ojos. Se lo atribuí a las dos mujeres que había en su compañía.

La que parecía mayor media alrededor del metro 1.65, tenía una figura esbelta y esterilizada. Su pelo, de color marrón rojizo, caía hasta debajo de sus hombros. Su rostro era ovalado y perfectamente equilibrado con sus ojos dorados brillando expectantes.

La otra chica era todavía más sorprendente. Sus rizos color bronce caían a mitad de su espalda, sujetados por unos tirabuzones blancos. Media alrededor del 1.60 y su cuerpo era igual de perfecto que el de la anterior.

Su rostro, que todavía conservaba vestigios de la niñez, era ovalado. Con una pequeña nariz, una sonrisa refulgiendo como perlas al sol, aun en medio de la oscuridad y unos ojos hondos y profundos de u hermoso color chocolate.

-Hola Samantha- dijo Edward mirando repentinamente las moscas.

-Que hay- replique sin dirigirle una mirada, absorta por la belleza exultante de la pequeña. Edward rechino los dientes.

-Ellas son Bella, mi esposa, y Renesmee, nuestra hija-

Ahora todo parecía más claro que el revoltijo de puras idioteces que tenía en la cabeza. Renesmee era igual que yo, una semi- vampiro. Me sentí como una verdadera tarada por haber pasado por alto el latir de su corazoncito, que parecía un pajarito batiendo las alas, el color rosado de sus mejillas y el color de sus ojos –ni escarlatas ni dorados- además del olor a sol y rosas que flotaba a su alrededor.

Bella se me acerco con un paso vacilante y me estrecho la mano. Le sonreí, parecía simpática. –Un gusto-

Renesmee fue más atrevida y me abrazo, su cuerpo- a pesar de ser mitad vampiro- estaba a una temperatura elevada, mayor que la mía. Ella alargo hábilmente su brazo hasta tocarle el tórax a su padre. El asintió y se fue caminando con su esposa de la mano mientras que en la otra sujetaba mi maleta.

-Oh, lo siento- susurro avergonzada- soy Renesmee pero prefiero que me llamen Nessie-

-Soy Samantha y bueno, llámame como quieras- me sonrió y observo a sus padres por un momento.

-¿Tu eres como yo?- la mire perpleja- quiero decir- sus mejillas sonrosadas tomaron un lindo color carmín- tu piel es un poco más fría que la mía. Tus ojos son una linda mezcla, ni rojos, ni dorados. Ah, y tienes un olor a lavanda y a lilas- sonrió orgullosa ante su irrefutable observación.

-Si eso creo- le sonreí. Ella pareció sumida en sus pensamientos por un buen rato pero luego retomo su habitual simpatía y me empezó a hablar de todo en el trayecto hasta Forks, en una hospitalidad que no me hubiera imaginado de algún descendiente de Edward, aunque ella era notablemente mucho mejor que su padre.

No paro de explicarme de todo para que mi estadía en esa pequeña ciudad fuera agradable, no la desalenté porque no tenía porque hundirla a ella en el sufrimiento de despegarme de gente realmente querida. No paro de hablar hasta que mi primo paro en frente de una casa blanca, bueno, para ser exactos era más parecido a una mansión que a una casa precisamente.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta. Ya con los pies en la tierra Nessie llego enseguida a mi lado y me dio unos ligeros golpecitos en la espalda, como si quisiera darme seguridad de que todo saldrá bien. No estaba asustada en lo absoluto, ya había vivido con ellos, aunque todo lo que quería era ir y echarme sobre una cama a dormir y escuchar a todo volumen música para lograr conciliar el sueño y acallar pensamiento que realmente no quería que se escapara de la parte en que estaba guardado.

Me dirigí a la puerta a paso decidido, debía de ser educada con ellos. Ya con Edward me desquitaría y seria majadera, pero esta idea no me resulto tan tentadora como antes, no quería ser una molestia ni para Bella ni para Renesmee.

-Permiso- murmure bajito mientras apenas ponía un pie para entrar a la casa, pero ya alguien me había bloqueado el paso.

Emmett el más fuerte, infantil e inmaduro de la familia me sonreía a todas sus anchas. Su pelo rizado le llegaba hasta la frente, no rapado como lo tenía, además de sus amados músculos.

-¡Enana!- grito envolviéndome en un abrazo de oso, levantándome incluso del suelo.

-Emmett… bájame no… puedo respi...pirar- jadee en busca de aire. El grandulón raramente me obedeció y me dejo en el suelo ahora con una sonrisa burlona asomando en las comisuras de su boca. Necesite un par de segundos para recuperarme y ser capaz de pegarle un manotazo decente en el pecho. El tomo mi golpe más bien como una invitación a una pelea.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos volé atravesando todo un jardín. Di un chillido de excitación, hace tiempo que me faltaba una buena pelea. Emmett me subía el ánimo enseguida. Me falto poco por caer dentro de un rio que fluía con agua cristalina.

-¡Tío Emmett!- chillo disgustada Nessie aunque también con algo de pánico en la voz, al parecer no pensaba que yo era tan dura.

Tuve el tiempo suficiente para estar perfectamente con los pies puestos en el suelo cuando Emmett llego y se me abalanzo encima, dándome el tiempo justo para saltar y empujarlo de una patada al rio.

-¡Mierda Samantha!- bufo salpicándome agua.

-Adiós Gato Mojado- me reí entre dientes y escuche otras risas provenir de mis espaldas, me acerque a ella para seguir saludando a la familia. Esme avanzo unos pasos para salir del porshe y me abrazo con sus brazos de color nieve.

-Mi niña cuanto quería verte- dijo-¡pero qué grande estas!- abrió los ojos más de lo normal producto de la sorpresa

-Yo también Tía, la he echado de menos-

Al morir Rosetta, Esme se había hecho cargo de mí, mientras mi padre asimilaba que había perdido al amor de su vida. Fueron 6 años los que se demoro y ese plazo-incluso muchísimo menos- le basto a ella para quererme como a una hija propia, una salida de sus entrañas, como al bebito que había perdido hace tanto tiempo.

-Que bueno es tenerte de nuevo en casa Samantha- dijo Carlisle. Me sonó mas como bienvenida a casa. Le sonreí.

-¡Quiero la revancha!- bufo Emmett que llego estilando el agua de sus ropas. Me reí con disimulo contra el hombro de mi tía.

-¿¡Como que la revancha!?- exclamo ella mirando al más crio de sus hijos con verdadera ira-¡Emmett te dije que no le hicieras nada a Samantha, la ultima vez le quebraste el brazo!- torcí el gesto a ese recuerdo desagradable-¿te hizo algo amor?- Negué con la cabeza y puse ojos inocentes. A veces me daba la impresión de que Esme no había podido superar la pérdida de su pequeño niño y que ahora que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y había crecido lo suficiente Esme se aferraba con uñas y dientes a la que había sido yo de pequeña. ¿Le pasaría lo mismo a Nessie?

-¿Dónde dejo tus cosas?- dijo ella nuevamente emocionada-el cuarto de Edward esta vacio, si quieres….-

-En realidad abuelita- susurro Nessie mirando al suelo y luego levantando la mirada, puso ojos inocentes. Por sus espesas pestañas me quede atontada mirándola un rato. Parecía una pintura de Miguel Ángel- ella se iba a quedar conmigo, ¿verdad Sammy?- asentí incapaz de contradecir muestras de tamaña dulzura. Deje pasar por alto que me habían llamado "Sammy" lo odiaba. Esme quedo incapacitada del habla durante un momento, incapaz de decir algo.

-Por supuesto que no cariño- dijo Esme cuando logro hablar-Claro que Sam se puede quedar…-

-¡Ya basta!- gruño una vocecita de soprano al interior de la casa, parecía irritada-¡quiero conocerla ya!-

Entre todos los vampiros que rodeaban el porshe de la casa se abrió paso una diminuta chica parecida a un fideo. Su pelo negro era corto y rebelde que le daba un aspecto muy fino a su cara.

-Hola- susurro abrazándome-me llamo Alice-

-Samantha- dije entre dientes. La pequeña vampira me paso un brazo por la cintura. Me di cuenta de que de la multitud apareció otro de vampiro de pelo color miel pero con muchas marcas de mordeduras de la piel.

-Hola- saludo con una voz tranquila mientras estrechaba mi mano. Me tense en respuesta, el chico me atemorizaba en parte. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido para tener la piel surcada de tantas heridas?-soy Jasper- sentí por un momento unos cosquilleos que terminaron por desaparecer.

-Samantha- realmente estaba cansada de repetir mi nombre.

-Supongo que ahora que ya todos se conocen no les molestara que me lleve a Sammy, debe estar muy cansada- afirmo Nessie salvándome de una oleada de preguntas que me hubiera cansado de responder. Todos la miraron con ternura.

-Claro- dijo nuevamente animada Alice- ya sabes si quieres ir de compras cuenta conmigo- me sonrió.

-Que descanses mi niña- dijo Esme besándome la mejilla y volviendo al interior de la casa con Carlisle, Alice y Jasper ya habían desaparecido.

-Mañana si que no te salvas- gruño Emmett entrando a pisotones a la casa.

Rosalie me beso la mejilla y se fue detrás de su marido.

-Nos vamos- gruño Edward con el ceño fruncido, definitivamente molesto. Lo mire estupefacta. ¿Es que acaso tendríamos que seguir viajando? La idea de quedarme con Nessie no me resultaba tan tentadora como antes. Ella me miro compadecida y me froto la espalda con cariño.

-¿Puedes correr?- me pregunto

-¿Co- correr?- tartamudee.

-Si está muy cansada papa te puede llevar en la espalda- mi primo resoplo.

-No hace falta, puedo correr Ness- ella ilumino la estancia con el fulgor de sus dientes blancos.


	2. ¿Otro problema en mi vida?

Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias a esas 40 personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia y otras gracias igualmente de enormes a las que la están leyendo ahora. También otro agradecimiento especial a vicky. 93 por su review.

Bueno, alguna critica, tomatazo o no se, señal de que les haya gustado me dejan un review, ¿si?. Okey, ya no las/os molesto mas. Espero que les guste el capitulo :)

Besos, Manzana.

* * *

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo algunos son de mi propiedad, ademas de la loca trama.**

* * *

¿Otro problema en mi vida?

No me había dado cuenta hasta ese punto que la noche ya había caído y que estaba realmente oscuro. Mi prima a fines prácticos no cavia en si debido a la emoción e iba avanzando a saltitos.

-Te echo una carrera- dijo nuevamente entusiasmada-papa y mama siempre me dejan ganar- hizo un mohín, viéndose adorable.

Quise negarme excusándome de estar cansada pero ella puso una carita a la que era obligación decirle que sí. Suspire mientras me aprestaba para correr.

-Te hare polvo Ness- me sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco de un modo en que pareció idéntica a Edward.

-No lo creo- se mofo poniéndose a correr.

-¡Renesmee eso es trampa!- le grite en respuesta poniéndome a correr tras ella.

Y empezó nuestra frenética carrera. Pasamos enseguida a Bella y a Edward, que iban con mi maleta a cuestas, mantenían un ritmo más bien lento, disfrutando del bosque marciano que se extendía a nuestro alrededor.

Ness me había sacado un buen tramo de terreno por delante pero me daba pereza tener que esforzarme más para ganarle, sin embargo, si la dejaba ganar Emmett me molestaría y ella se enojaría. Empecé a mover los pies más rápido hasta que parecía que dejaron de tocar el suelo, pase a Renesmee a los pocos segundos. Ella me sonrió pero sus ojos chocolate mostraron recelo, también empezó los pies más rápido y yo me tuve que esforzar el doble. Ahora la perspectiva de Foks no me parecía tan desagradable, aunque lo seguía siendo. Si los bosques eran así de oscuros-igual que los días- la mayoría del tiempo no tendría que preocuparme por ser vista al correr, no como en Alemania, incluso para acompañar a mis amigos de caza alguien tenía que salir a dar una ronda antes que fuéramos todos. Y no siempre eran experiencias demasiado gratas. La velocidad inconmensurable sin duda lo mejoraba todo.

Algo gris, grande y peludo me choco por el lado, con tanta fuerza que hizo que mi cabeza rebotara contra un alerce, que crujió a mis espaldas, botando ramas en torno a mi cuerpo. Algo viscoso y caliente empezó a fluir de mi nuca.

Cuando logre ponerme de pie pude ver difusamente a un animal de grandes proporciones. Poco a poco fui recuperando la visión y pude ver lo que exactamente me había golpeado. Era algo parecido a un perro, puro musculo, sin un solo exceso de grasa me estaba exhibiendo los colmillos. Era enorme.

El animal gruño y se abalanzo sobre mí, botándome al suelo cubierto de fango y musgo. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, no podría matarlo claro pero al menos lo detendría por un rato.

-¡Paul no!- chillo Nessie aproximándose.

-Apártate Renesmee- gruñí. Tuve uno de esos ataques de adrenalina y por mi mente empezaron a fluir diversos recuerdos. Las veces que me fugaba sola al bosque para cazar mariposas y papa me regañaba al regresar porque según él había un animal malo y grande que me podía comer, creo que se refería exactamente a esta situación, y apenas ponía sujetar su cabeza para que no lograra morder la mía, de niña no hubiera aguantado nada. También me habían explicado que los habían perseguido hasta casi extinguirlos, bueno, ahora entendía el significado de ese casi.

Estaba a punto de clavar los dientes en mi garganta cuando estire mis piernas y logre darle alcance a su barriga. Le peque una patada y lo saque de encima mío, pero él, intentado darme alcance me rasgo la pierna, dejándome un tajo enorme de donde empezó a borbotar sangre.

-¡Jacob ayúdala!- volvió a chillar mi prima, que no se atrevía a acercarse. ¿Jacob? ¿Otro vampiro?

Levante el torso al fin de poder quedar mirando al lobo a la cara y empuñe mis manos frente la mía para defenderme, pero antes de que este arremetiera contra mí, un tío alto, moreno estaba frente a mí, con las palmas abiertas hacia el animal.

-¡Eh chaval!-grito-¡¿Qué demonios piensas que haces?!- me quede perdida con lo de chaval, ¿a quién diablos le hablaba? No estaba más que el, que a simples luces no pasaba por humano corriente.

El lobo dio marcha atrás y regreso al bosque. Me sentí aliviada cuando lo vi desaparecer tanto que suspire y una sonrisa de satisfacción se expandió por mi rostro. De seguro parecía loca. Renesmee llego a mi lado con pasos lentos y deliberados. Seguía asustada. Al llegar a mi lado arrugo la nariz por el olor a sangre, yo lo sabía, tenía más genes humanos que vampiros y mi sangre que fluía de mi pierna y de mi cabeza, que ahora me dolía, era una tentación latente para ella.

-Estoy bien- la voz que me salió apenas parecía mía. Era áspera y cansina.

-Solo que Renesmee no quiera que la mates no significa que no suponga un riesgo para el resto de los humanos- le replico un chico alto al moreno. Sus ojos guardaban el mismo rencor y discordia que los del animal, incluso los veía iguales, como si los dos fueran la misma persona.

-¡Paul eres un idiota!- le gruño este al ver que se estaba metiendo con mi prima, ella se envaro-¿no ves que a esa le sale sangre de donde la heriste?- aunque me estaba "defendiendo" me sentí ofendida.

-¡Pero Jacob apesta como un chupasangre!- le reclamo. Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡No puedes ser mas crio!- le grito Jacob, el chico empezó a temblar, casi a convulsionarse. Jacob se puso en una posición para alcanzar a cubrir el cuerpo de Renesmee con el suyo, Edward y Bella llegaron en cuanto vieron la seguridad de su hija en peligro y flanquearon por los lados a Jacob. Esto enfureció más a Paul que se convulsiono más todavía y su cuerpo empezó a temblar entero, especialmente sus manos, hasta que ya fue demasiado y cayo como aquel lobo gris que me había atacado.

-Que demo…- parpadee asombrada buscando al chico pero solo encontré al lobo gigante que me miraba con saña. Me lleve la mano donde un dolor punzante me atravesaba la cabeza, mi palma quedo manchada de sangre -Ay- me queje. Bella retrocedió y puso su gélida mano sobre mi herida, se lo agradecí profundamente, eso alivio un poco las cosas.

-¿No se supone que eso es parte del tratado?- le espeto Edward a Jacob.

-La verdad es que se supone que si, no sé qué paso por la cabeza de Paul- sonrió y miro a Nessie con dulzura, creo que yo no era parte del chiste.

-¿Sam está al tanto? Sigue siendo el alfa de la manada aunque ya no sea lobo-

-No Edward no lo creo- dijo el moreno mientas se iba a esconder en unos arbustos, del mismo salió un lobo de color rojizo muchísimo más grande que el anterior, se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Jacob acepto llevarte- dijo Edward sin muchas ganas y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Estás loco!- chille empezando a mover las manos como idiota. Una gotita de sangre cayo a mi pantorrilla, aunque este estaba peor, igual que mi pierna-¡una cosa de esas acaba de atacarme y tú piensas que me subiré como si nada del mundo a otra!-

El suspiro-Samantha no quiere que la lleves Jacob- murmuro. El lobo soltó algo parecido a una risita y volvió a esconderse en los matorrales, estaba segura de que eso era una manía que tenían, y volvió como el chico moreno que se había interpuesto entre Paul y yo.

Iba a agradecerle de mala manera cuando me interrumpió. -¿Me tienes miedo chupasangres?- Sus gruesas cejas casi se unieron mientras se hundían en sus ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona. Intente ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero sus oscuros ojos no me dejaron en paz hasta que le respondí.

-No te tengo miedo- le sonreí con ganas-solo que no quiero después tener la odiosa tarea de tener que quitarme tu olor- fruncí la nariz cuando el viento arrastro su hedor hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-Mira sanguijuela no…-

-Jacob cállate- gruño Bella mirando con ganas de matar al lobo, luego se volvió hacia mí y me miro con algo parecido a dulzura-¿quieres que te lleve?-

-No gracias, no hace falta- me pare tan rápido que la cabeza me dio un par de vueltas y m hubiera dado de bruces sin duda alguna si Bella no me hubiese sujetado de la cintura en uno de sus níveos brazos-estoy bien- repetí sin estar muy segura que eso fuera verdad, me había dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza. Ella quito su brazo y me dejo caminar cuando s dio cuenta de que era capaz de hacerlo sin tambalearme. Volvimos a correr pero todos a un ritmo mucho más lento y ninguno dejo de mirar a la oscuridad del bosque, como si esperara la llegada de algún otro visitante. Nadie sacó tampoco el tema, ni siquiera nadie habló, las parejas-incluyendo a Ness y al perro- iban tomadas de las manos, las mire con fijeza un rato y me sentí un inútil estorbo, yo no encajaba precisamente en donde el amor estaba a flor de piel.

Todavía me dolía algo la cabeza y la sangre seca me estaba a empezando a dar verdadera comezón, intente con todas mis fuerzas no rascarme ni pensar en ello, así solo infectaría la herida. No seguimos mucho rato corriendo, me sentí mal, debí haberle hecho caso a Alex y simplemente haberme quedado en Alemania, con él y mis amigos, esto ya iba bastante mal. Llegamos de pronto a una cabaña bastante acogedora, el jardín estaba plantado de rosas y enredaderas que se iban mezclando con la construcción, dándole un aspecto de casita encantada. Renesmee se separo de Jacob y vino a tomarme del brazo. –Este es nuestro hogar- miro la casa con devoción y un peculiar brillo en los ojos. Su mama abrió la puerta y nos invito a pasar a nosotras primero. El interior era todavía más sorprendente, todo estaba impregnado por el olor de los tres vampiros y el lobo.

El suelo era de desiguales piedras, suaves y lisas. El techo era bajo, que el perro tuvo que pasar y aun así se dio un buen golpe contra las vigas de madera clara del techo. Edward se rio quedamente. Había una chimenea en una esquina de la habitación, pero no estaba prendida como me hubiera gustado. La sala de estar tenía una estantería llena de libros de Shakespeare, que parecía ser el autor favorito de alguien. Había cuatro sillas en una vasta mesa de madera medieval, la misma que las sillas.

-Bueno adiós Bella, Edward, chupasangres- me lanzo una mirada envenenada-Nessie- se volvió hacia mi prima y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla que sus padres evitaron ver mirándose a los ojos. Arg este lugar seria por de lo esperado, ¿Por qué diablos no me caía una piedra gigante en la cabeza y me la reventaba?, hubiera estado agradecida por eso.

La pequeña quedó mirando por donde había salido Jacob con una añoranza extrema, a pesar de que apenas se había ido, ella ya lo echaba de menos. Aunque sus miradas de enamorados fueran bastante evidentes para cualquiera no pensé que dependían tanto el uno del otro, otra opción era que solo ella le extrañaba con locura.

-¿Quieres darte una ducha?- me pregunto Bella en un tono maternal, con un especial cariño en los ojos, ese afecto me hacía sentir incomoda y desear haber tenido una verdadera madre, aunque sin duda Rosetta no había tenido la culpa de dejarme, todo había sido por mi maldita culpa.

-Oh- susurro sonriendo-¿Cómo va esa cabeza?- otra vez la incómoda sensación de querer decirle mama a Bella. No entendí porque se preocupaba tanto por mí, era lindo sentir que a otras personas les importaba tu bienestar pero absolutamente innecesario, ya que había pasado todos estos años sin ninguna clase de atenciones aparte de la de mis amigos, era patético.

Le sonreí sin muchas ganas- Creo que ha sido solo un golpe, gracias, y si me quiero duchar si no es mucha la molestia-

-¿No quieres nada mas?- pregunto Edward en tono bravucón.

-Que yo sepa nadie está hablando contigo- el rechino los dientes y mi sonrisa se transformo a una de suficiencia.

Bella y su marido se fueron a lo que alcance a ver que era la cocina mientras Renesmee me conducía del brazo y me mostraba lo que era su casa. Iba señalando cada habitación con la mano, la pieza de sus padres estaba al fondo del pasillo, el baño de nosotras estaba en el extremo izquierdo, al lado de la pieza de sus padres, junto al baño había un pequeño cuarto en donde descansaban libros, un escritorio y muñecas por montón, me di cuenta de que los libros no eran lo que parecían, eran al menos cien álbumes de fotos, quizás muchos más. Al frente del baño estaba el armario, que era casi más grande que la sala de estar, lleno y abarrotado con ropa, tenía un considerable espacio a mi disposición, que Renesmee había hecho para mí. Junto a la pieza-armario estaba la habitación en la cual dormiríamos nosotras. El cuarto era absolutamente espacioso, tenía muchos estantes con libros-esta vez sí para leer- un escritorio con un moderno ordenador y un par de camas hechas- gracias a Dos, aunque probablemente si hubiera estado sin hacer lo más probable es que de todos modos habría quedado grogui en un tris, estaba reventada- con una mesita al lado de cada una respectivamente con una pequeña lámpara. Reconocí cual de las dos era mi cama porque sobre ella estaba mi maleta y unos shorts de color violeta y una polera verde claro, ambos de seda, le dedique un gesto de contrariedad.

-La abuelita fue quien te lo compro- susurro Nessie algo divertida mirando la dirección a la cual iba dirigida mi expresión. Le respondí con la mejor sonrisa que pude. Saque el bolsito que contenía mis cosas de aseo e hice una pila sobre mis brazos con lo que necesitaba.

Me dirigí al baño con paso tembloroso y le eche llave a la puerta. Me desvestí y largue el agua caliente de la ducha, me sentó bien, necesitaba darme de un gran relajo. Los dos últimos días habían sido extenuantes y habían acabado hasta la más nimia partícula de paciencia en mi cuerpo, que ya de por si no eran muchas.

Tome mi shampoo de cítricos y ahueque mi mano para esparcirlo sobre ella, me pareció que la cabeza me había palpitado cuando empecé a remover la sangre seca, que se encontraba totalmente pegada a mi cabello. Me eche exageradamente jabón por el olor a lobo que permanecía testarudamente en mi piel, la pierna me ardió y supuro cuando el jabón se deslizo por mi pierna, apreté los dientes. En realidad el olor en si no era tan malo, pero definitivamente no tenía ganas de apestar así, sería desagradable que todos los vampiros te apuntaran y te dijeran "hueles horrible". A Renesmee no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

Después de un buen rato cerré el grifo y busque a tientas mis toallas. Enrolle una de ellas en mi pelo, a modo de turbante para que este no me quedara estilando y me envolví el cuerpo en mi toalla blanca favorita.

-Cuéntame más de ella papa- suplico Ness con su vocecita cantarina- ya sabes, para no meter la pata en algo importante.

Edward suspiro derrotado-¿Qué quieres saber preciosa?-

-¿Por qué no le puedo mostrar mis recuerdos? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Tiene algún don?- las palabras salieron con una fluida rapidez y curiosidad de la boca de la hibrida.

Otro suspiro-No le puedes mostrar nada porque tiene bloqueada su mente-

-¿Es un escudo como mama?- pregunto la pequeña interrumpiendo a su padre.

-No, ella puede controlar la mente de todos a su antojo, de niña bloqueo su mente porque no podía planear bromas para mí y los demás si yo la escuchaba- se rio bajito, su hija y se esposa se le unieron. Yo por mi parte hice una mueca de disgusto, Edward me había dado demasiados problemas.

-¿Y su mama, donde esta ella?- la atmosfera de toda la casa pareció cambiar repentinamente a una mas lúgubre.

-No Nessie- dijo Edward en un tono diferente, como si me compadeciera- su madre se llamaba Rosetta está muerta- al escuchar su nombre me invadieron la culpa y el cariño, por esa mujer que había dado la vida por mi- al igual que Bella no sobrevivió al parto, pero el veneno de vampiro no pudo curarle las heridas que tenía, aunque la gestación de Samantha fue menos problemática que la tuya, ella se estaba ahogando cuando a su madre se le rompió la bolsa pero decidió no morder nada para lograr salir, al igual que tu princesa sabia que le hacía daño a su madre. Intenta nunca mencionarle nada del tema, por mucho que diga que no pasa nada, le duele mucho- mi pecho se encogió haciéndole eco a lo que Edward acababa de decir. Busque apoyo en la fría pared de baldosas y me fui deslizando, hasta que quede sentada en el suelo. No recordaba nada de eso, solo recordaba algunos destellos de imágenes que se habían producido al nacer, su mirada llena de cariño era una de ellas, que luego había quedado perdida en mis ojos.

Me levante del suelo a duras penas y deje de prestar atención a su conversación. Me puse el pijama con movimientos mecánicos, apenas prestando atención a mi labor, con la cabeza metida en recuerdos que ni siquiera quería que vinieran a mi mente. Otra vez en mi vida me sentí vacía. Termine de empaparme el pelo con la toalla, todavía estaba mojado pero ya no tenía ánimos de secarlo completamente. Me lave por costumbre los dientes y guarde todo nuevamente en mi bolsito, dejando las toallas tendidas en parte para afuera, sujetándolas con la ventana. Me quede un tiempo más del necesario en el baño mirando el techo de un inmaculado blanco mientras intentaba recuperar el control de mi misma, no quería que nadie me viera en esa terrible fachada, no quería que me tuviesen lastima. Tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de salir e irme caminando a la habitación.

Renesmee estaba sentada en su cama, vestía el mismo pijama que yo, solo que los shorts eran de un color Calipso y la polera de un prendido color rosado. Quedo mirando con fijeza la línea encostrada que me recorría de un poco más debajo de la rodilla hasta la mitad de la pierna. Me miro algo compungida y yo le dirigí una media sonrisa, incapaz de dársela como correspondía por hallarme en sumergida en un ánimo de perros.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo mirando el reloj de plata que llevaba abrochado en la muñeca-¡Mañana tenemos instituto y ya son las doce de la noche, ni siquiera podremos mantenernos en pie!-

-La verdad es que en el internado yo dormía de día e iba a clases de noche, lo más probable es que mañana parezca zombi- me deje caer sobre la cama, dejando la cabeza bruscamente sobre la almohada, me molesto la herida. Hice un gesto de contrariedad por el disgusto.

-Lamento todo eso- susurro con la voz cargada de culpabilidad, me dieron ganas de consolarla, pero me las aguante al ver de que ella quería seguir hablando-de seguro debe ser horrible de entrada llegar a un lugar nuevo y que te ataque un perrazo- había adoptado una postura absolutamente vulnerable, estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama con los brazos abrazándose sus piernas.

-No es que me sienta a las mil maravillas porque un perro gigante me quisiera comer- apunte con aire sarcástico.

-Todos tenemos un mal día si no nos pasa- ambas nos echamos a reír. Entre risa y risa, pregunta y pregunta supongo que me quede dormida. De lo último que fui consiente fue de unas manos heladas metiéndome debajo de las mantas y luego arropándome con ellas.

La luz mortecina de la mañana se colaba difusamente de la ventana junto a la cama de Renesmee. Ella seguía profundamente dormida, con sus parpados color lavanda, adornados por un dosel de espesas pestañas negras, cerrados. Estaba sumergida en un profundo y agradable sueño debido a lo inmenso de su sonrisa, que de todos modos siempre llevaba pegada al rostro.

Me levante sin muchas ganas y estire perezosamente los brazos y las piernas, a fin de des agarrotar los músculos. Camine sin rumbo por toda la casa hasta llegar al comedor. La mesa estaba servida. Había un par de sándwiches, jugo y vasos, aunque también había leche. La casa tenía una extraña vaciedad, que no supe a que atribuir hasta que caí en la cuenta de que ni Edward ni su esposa estaban en la casa. Me pareció extraño ¿Dónde podían haberse metido tan temprano? Extendí mi intruso sentido de la audición pero no logre oír otra cosa que el palpitar de los corazones de Nessie y yo, además de su profunda respiración, y de la mía que era más o menos regular. Ellos no estaban en la casa.

Avance con paso lento a sentarme a la mesa y me comí el sándwich a grandes mordiscos mientras tomaba jugo para no atragantarme. Cuando me iba a levantar para dejar mis cosas en el fregadero un papel blanco cuadrangular me llamo la atención, estaba escrito a mi nombre:

-Samantha- decía con la antigua caligrafía de mi primo- Hemos ido a cazar, lleva a Renesmee con Emmett, las llevara al instituto. Tu historia es que tu padre es un empresario muy ocupado, si quieres complementa, me es indiferente. No comentas imprudencias- bufe, aunque no era una mentira que mi padre tenía poco tiempo para mí, tenía ese hecho totalmente superado, yo también le evitaba. Sabía cuánto daño le hacía verme ahí, de pie, mientras mi madre estaba a cincuenta metros bajo tierra. Arrugue el papel de pura rabia y luego lo tire al tacho de la basura.

Decidí vestirme. Fui corriendo a la habitación, procurando no hacer mucho ruido para que la bella durmiente no despertara, abrí mi maleta de la forma más cuidadosa que pude, pero aun así no pude evitar que el cierre sonara un poco. Renesmee se dio una vuelta. Respire hondo al ver que no se había despertado y me puse a elegir la ropa, decidí que no me pondría algo demasiado llamativo, no quería llamar esta vez la atención, mientras más desapercibida pasara mejor, quizás así le podría decir a mi padre que las cosas no resultaban y volvería al internado. Mire de una forma que se me antojo extraña los apenas vestigios de lo que había sido el ataque de ayer. Gruñí mientras me ponía unos jeans negros y empecé a susurrar tacos muy bajito para que ella no me escuchara y no aprendiera semejante vocabulario, me dirigí a tomar los tenis que había dejado junto al escritorio y el ordenador, a su lado había un par de botas negras. Todo estaba lleno del olor de Bella, no pude evitar el nudo que se fue formando en mi garganta e intente alivianarlo pasando saliva por esta. .

Cuando ya estuve completamente vestida me senté en el borde de su cama y empecé a sacudirla del hombro.

-Nessie- susurre con la voz más dulce que fui capaz de recrear-vamos despierta, quiero volver a ir a comer- mi estomago gruño y ella abrió sorpresivamente sus grandes orbes de color achocolatado.

-Buenos días Sammy- susurro, le dedique una mueca, bueno, se lo volvería a perdonar, no lo hacía con mala intención-¿me podrías decir la hora por favor?-

Saque mi móvil del bolsillo del poleron morado que llevaba puesto y volví a tratar de recrear la voz dulce:

-Faltan diez minutos para las ocho- su expresión de felicidad se contrario y pego un brinco de la cama mientras tomaba su ropa.

-Yo estaré en la cocina- camine para allá y tome de la mesa del comedor otro sándwich mientras iba a revisar las mochilas que estaban encima del sofá color crema, muy parecidas entre sí pero totalmente diferentes a la vez.

La primera era recargadamente femenina, rosada, con flores y corazones por doquier. En cambio la otra era negra y tenía unas líneas moradas. Era la mía.

La abrí con curiosidad. Había cuadernos simples, algunos con dibujos de animales y los otros sin nada, de colores. Tome un papel blanco que estaba dentro de mi estuche para echarle una ojeada, estaba indecisa, no sabía exactamente en qué día me hallaba.

Arriba de la puerta de la cocina había un gran calendario con los días que habían transcurrido tachados. Hoy era martes tres de enero y empezaba el día con clases de geometría con el profesor Meiggs. Se me abrió la mandíbula del disgusto y ahí se quedo colgando un rato, no podía ser que tuviera tan mala suerte.

_-Geometría-_ repetí en mi mente-_tienes una suerte verdaderamente maldita Samantha-_ espire con fuerza y cerré la boca de la misma manera cuando escuche unos pasos venir en mi dirección. Renesmee parecía una tennyo de la mitología Japonesa, estaba realmente deslumbrante, no pensaba que ella pudiera ser más hermosa de lo que por sí ya era. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos y una polera y prendedores rosa, que sujetaban de una forma que la hacía ver adorable sus rizos de color bronce.

-¿Vámonos?- pregunto al ver que yo no me movía y la seguía mirando con fijeza.

-Claro-

Le acerque su mochila mientras ella abría la puerta para salir. El aire de por si era frio, pero no desagradable, prefería el frio antes del calor.

-¿Que te toca en el día?- le pregunte a modo de alejar cualquier pensamiento oscuro que empezara a rondarme por la cabeza. Fuimos todo el camino corriendo a una velocidad inofensiva, charlando sobre cualquier cosa. En la hora del almuerzo había prometido incluirme a su grupo si es que no prefería sentarme con otras personas, no me dio la facilidad de sentarme sola.

Emmett y Rosalie nos esperaban afuera de un jeep de proporciones casi monstruosas.

-¿Quieren apurarse par de tortugas?- gruño el alegremente- ni creas que se me ha olvidado la que me debes Samantha Vrolok- dijo solo para mí.

-No contaba con tanta suerte- alegue temiendo lo peor, el día seria simplemente asqueroso a este paso.

Los tres se fueron charlando alegremente, yo solo intervenía asintiendo con la cabeza y diciendo pequeñas frases de vez en cuando. Mi ánimo estaba igual que el día, opacado por la sombra horrenda de geometría, no podía ser peor, solo quería matarme y estar mil metros bajo Tierra.

Emmett tomo una curva y quedo al frente de una cafetería modesta rodeada por edificios, estos eran de un blanco desteñido con un gran número pintado en negro arriba de ellos. El jardín que le rodeaba era igual que todo, demasiado verde. No había nada que me pareciera familiar y me recordara a Alemania, a todo lo que me había acostumbrado, a todo lo que odiaba allá y lo que ahora extrañaba. Menuda hipocresía.

-Bienvenida al infierno Sammy- dijo en tono alegre. Rosalie le pego un manotazo.

No esperaba menos.

-Que tengas un lindo día- me dijo mi tía.

-Claro- refunfuñe dando un portazo quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¡Pero qué carácter!- exclamo Emmett, estuve a punto, y solo a punto de haber ido a pegarle y empezar una pelea de aquellas, pero no creo que hubiera sido bueno para la salud de nadie.

Suspire hondo a fin de infundirme algo de coraje y empecé a moverme bajo la pertinaz lluvia, algo que parecía odioso pero que terminaba siendo agradable mientras te lavaba el rostro. El timbre sonó justo cuando había dejado atrás la puerta principal del edificio dos, tal y como me lo indicaba el horario, y me apresuraba a entrar al primer salón de la derecha.

La mayoría estaba ya en sus lugares al momento de mi llegada y quedaron viéndome con atención, todos mirando al nuevo bicho raro, o al menos así me sentí. Intente con todas mis fuerzas no prestarle especial atención a ningún par de ojos que me escudriñaban y me fui directamente a entregarle el certificado de asistencia al profesor, quien me pareció que me califico enseguida de problemática en la forma en la cual sus ojos se estrecharon debajo de sus lentes cuadrados.

-Un gusto señorita Vrolok- me dijo el abuelo –será un placer tenerla en clase-

-Muchas gracias- le sonreí un poquito, algo motivada por la nueva idea que se me acababa de ocurrir, enseguida se arrepentiría de que me hubiera mudado, apostaría mi vida a eso.

-Chicos les presento a su nueva compañera, Samantha Vrolok, espero que la traten bien- dijo en general, luego se dirigió algo más discretamente solo a mi -siéntese ahí por favor, si necesita cualquier cosa le pregunta al señor Foster- me indico el puesto con el dedo índice mientras yo giraba la cabeza lentamente para verle.

Esa era la primera vez que levantaba la cabeza desde que había llegado.

Junto a mi puesto había un chico bastante bien parecido. Era alto y fornido, su piel era de más oscura que el color crema pero más clara que la morena. Su cabello era de un color caoba bastante oscuro, con destellos claros en algunas partes, y sus ojos eran una mezcla entre un azul mar y un verde chispiante. Sentí una extraña atracción cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y me apresure a bajar la mirada algo avergonzada, sintiendo que un leve sonrojo invadía mis mejillas.

Me apresure a ir al maldito puesto y no mirarle, el profesor me echo una ayudita y comenzó a explicar unos ejercicios, pero aunque conocía de que se trataba, no lograba entender la mayor parte de lo que decía, trate de prestarle atención, pero me distraía la mirada del chico que intentaba atrapar la mía. La curiosidad me comió por dentro y no pude aguantar más, y lo mire. El me sonrio enseguida y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que imitarle.

-Hola- hablo por fin. Su voz era parecida a la de Jacob, solo que parecía que algo la dulcificaba- me llamo Ethan- levanto una mano decididamente como si fuera a estrechar enseguida la mía. Le imite mas por ser cortes que por tener el deseo de tocarle, había algo extraño, algo que me atraía y a la vez algo que me decía con mucha urgencia que me alejara.

-Soy Samantha- su mano era absolutamente cálida y por un momento parecieron que encajaran perfectamente, esto fue acompañado por un ruidito raro de mi estomago, fue como si me hicieran cosquillas. La retire enseguida y tome un lápiz para empezar a copiar. No sé qué cara de verdad tendría en estos momentos, pero me sentía rara, como flotando.

Faltaba ya poco para que tocaran el timbre y yo aguantaba a duras penas, quería solo salir de ahí y escapar de su mirada. Un aire frio se coló por la ventana y nos alboroto a ambos el pelo, pero el de un momento a otro él se puso en una posición rígida, demasiado forzada, que me entro curiosidad de por qué la silla todavía le aguantaba.

-Eres una vampira- escupió entre dientes mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

No le mire y fingí ante el que no le había escuchado, pero una oleada de miedo me recorrió el cuerpo, ¿Que clase de humanos te miraban y te decían que eras vampiro?, ¿esa era la razón por la cual no había dejado de observarme?

Olisqueé un poco el aire, quizás había algo chungo en su sangre, algo que lo haría diferente a los demás, eso lo explicaría todo. Y lo hizo.

-Y tu un lobo- medio rugí a un volumen moderado para que solo nosotros nos escucháramos. Solo yo era una idiota que no se había dado cuenta antes de que tenía un perro por compañero de banco, también yo solo tenía tanta mala suerte junta. La rabia me inundo la cabeza nublando cualquier otra clase de pensamiento que pudiera surgir dentro de ella. Medio consiente apreté mi peño con tanta fuerza que sentí como los nudillos se marcaban en mi piel y como posteriormente se oyó un chasquido, había metido el pulgar dentro del puño.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ay!- maldije. Sentía que pequeñas punzaditas recorrían mi dedo y como este se iba acalambrando de a poco. Me arme de valor y acto seguido puse en la posición correcta a mi dedo con movimientos rápidos y dolorosos, las punzadas que le recorrían empezaron a ser más insoportables, tanto que se me escapo un jadeo.

El movimiento fue casi instantáneo, Ethan, que antes estaba a punto de triturar la mesa con esa manaza suya ahora estaba a punto de tomar mi mano. La aparte de su vista y camino bruscamente y esto solo hizo que me doliera mas, una tirantez en el hueso.

-¿Estas bien?- inquirió con un timbre preocupado en la voz. Era extraño o quizás patético, hace unos momentos me estaba maldiciendo y ahora estaba preocupado por la posible fisura de mi dedo.

-Y a ti que te importa- gruñí mirando al frente. El profesor estaba sentado en su mesa mirando con aire ausente unas hojas, solo unos minutos más.

-Ni yo me lo explico- murmuro tan bajito que sopese la idea que estuviera hablando con el mismo.

Lo mire con mala cara, dejando fluir toda la rabia que tenia acumulada dentro, el me sostuvo la mirada con gesto inexpresivo pero sus ojos mostraban mucho enfado hasta que sonó por fin el bendito timbre.

Ambos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y casi chocamos a la salida del pasillo, el muy consideradamente me dejo salir primero. No sabía que clase me seguía pero le recé a mis escasas estrellas de la suerte no verlo en todo el día, o al menos no ser consciente de su presencia. Como me arrepentía de no haber dejado que ese lobo sarnoso me hubiese arrancado la cabeza.


	3. Confuso y Difuso

Confuso y Difuso

Mi resolución y esperanzas fueron totalmente en vano. Resulto que el término compartiendo la mayoría de mis clases, solo que no se sentaba tan cerca de mí pero tampoco despegaba su mirada de mí, me parecía un poco posesivo, quizás estaba ideando como matarme y me estaba evaluando.

Renesmee muy fiel a su promesa me esperaba fuera de la clase de castellano, otra cosa para agregarle a la lista de Día excepcionalmente horrible . En el instante transcurrido pensé que sería la única cosa que "salvaría" el día de irse definitivamente al pozo de recuerdos no gratos de mi mente, porque a la señorita Lonney se le había dado el gusto de hablar de Shakespeare y yo sabía bastante del tema, como intuí que ella también. Error tras error.

Mi prima voló lentamente a las nubes cuando vio a Jacob, mientras yo me iba de sopetón al infierno al ver que Ethan era quien le acompañaba, mi nivel de estupidez me sorprendía de repente, ¿Como no iban a andar juntos si eran hombres lobo?, mire un rato por encima de mi hombro, insegura de si no habrían mas como ellos, eso de verdad seria un verdadero problema. Se tomaron de la mano y ya nada mas pareció importarles mientras en nosotros dos crecía cada vez más una incomodidad mezclada con desconcierto.

La pequeña cafetería estaba atestada de gente cuando entramos, al igual que la mesa a la que nos dirigíamos, solo quedaban cuatro puestos vacantes y aquí venían las cuatro personas que los ocuparían.

Me incomodo la idea de ir y sentarme entre dos lobos, por más que ahí estuviese mi prima, ella también apestaba y ya estaba cansada de tener el maldito olor al frente de mis narices.

Una chica pelirroja, de ojos azules y con un abuso excesivo de sombra de ojos y maquillaje-no creo que los humanos se dieran cuenta- me miro y luego miro al sarnoso amigo de Jacob, para luego medir la distancia que nos separaba, que desgraciadamente no era mucha.

Pude reconocer a la chica de ojos verdes y un lacio pelo largo y negro que se había sentado conmigo en alguna clase, era demasiado alegre, Paige creo que se llamaba.

También estaba el chico de ojos pardos que se había sentado delante de mí en castellano, el único que había logrado hacer de la clase un poco más divertida y llevadera con todas sus payasadas. Quizás algún día le ayudaría.

Cuando él me reconoció, me dio una cálida sonrisa y me invito a sentarme a su lado. Escuche un rechinar de dientes mientras arrastraba una de las sillas desocupadas en dirección al chico, al cual también se me había olvidado el nombre.

-¡Julieta! Así que te sentaras con nosotros- exclamo con otra contagiosa sonrisa. Me sentí confundida, no había hablado con él y ya se sabía mi nombre, ¿Qué habría dicho Renesmee?

-La verdad me sorprendiste en clase- continuo sin ni siquiera dejarme responder- pensé que tenias un perfil más bajo, y que eras respetuosa y toda la onda como tu prima, me agrada, tienes talento para fastidiar a la gente y de una forma demasiado inteligente-

-Gracias, es natural- respondí halagada y con una sonrisa inmensa en respuesta.

-¿El doctor es tu viejo?- me pregunto con una mueca de curiosidad, observándome-espero no ofenderte pero no les encuentro mucho parecido-

Se me escapo una sonora carcajada pero con un deje de histeria, era demasiado observador, aunque prefería payasear era inteligente.

Trague grueso.

-No, mi viejo esta en Múnich, el doctor es mi tío- le respondí y note a Renesmee prestando atención.

El chico estaba pensativo, como si algún detalle en las cosas que le decía se le escapara.

-¿Y tú mamá?-

Sentí una tirantez en la garganta mientras decía lo de siempre:

-Está muerta- se detuvo en seco y note como se respingaba mientras dejaba de beber el jugo de manzana que tenía entre manos y me clavaba la mirada.

-Lo... lo siento Samantha- dijo y era la primera vez que lo veía realmente serio.

-No te preocupes eso paso hace mucho- le di una gran sonrisa para reafirmar mis palabras, aunque no sé si eso sirvió de mucho, el siguió preocupado y ni siquiera yo me creí mi propia falsedad.

-Entonces no eres de aquí- susurro recuperando los colores de su cara.

-No, en realidad llegué ayer-

Me puse a comer con la cabeza revuelta. ¿Qué pasaba si algún día el me veía como vampiro a mi o a cualquiera de mi familia? ¿Estaría mal tener confianza con los humanos?

Recordé a Sophia, ayudarla había sido una de las mejores cosas que había hecho en mi vida pero no podía negar que por eso le habían sucedido cosas horribles y no podía quedarse con sus amigos humanos tanto como debería. Tenía miedo a que también los vampiros los atacaran a ellos.

Lo mire a él, había algo extraño, tenía una melancolía que intentaba cubrir pero aun así parecía estar saliendo de ello e intentar llevar una vida lo más normal posible parecía una solución.

Se me había quitado el hambre que me caracterizaba, le daría el pan a algún perro callejero…

Un perro…

Inconscientemente gire la cabeza a verlo y ahí estaban sus ojos clavados en mi, tenía unos ojos hermosos. Le aguante la mirada lo mas que pude y ambos la desviamos al mismo tiempo, me pregunte si lo haría a propósito, solo para molestarme. Lo estaba consiguiendo.

Un viejo con aspecto de militar se nos acerco por detrás con una cara severa, ¿Qué demonios habría hecho ahora?

-Shaz Burton lo espera el director- luego me miro a mí con una cara de muerte y se la imite, a un vampiro le salían mejor las caras que implicaban intimidar a la gente. Se alejaron y él me guiño el ojo nuevamente antes de irse y me lanzo un beso. Escuche de nuevo el extraño rechinido de dientes.

Ahora tendría que andar con la pandilla de perros. De fabula.

Luego de un rato el chico de pelo negro se me acerco y me empezó a hacer las típicas preguntas que siempre les hacían a las recién llegadas. Que como te llamas, que color te gusta, cuál es tu estilo de música y otras cosas parecidas.

-¿Qué te sigue?- inquirió invadiendo un poco mi espacio privado. Retrocedí disimuladamente mientras fingía jugar con un mechón de pelo.

-Ehh biología, ¿y a ti?-

-Lo mismo- respondió con una sonrisa y posteriormente me invito a sentarme con él. El timbre sonó y Vicent –ese era su nombre- me dijo que me esperaba en la sala, estaba apurado por ir a reunirse con alguien, en cambio yo tenía toda la paciencia del mundo.

Renesmee llego a mi lado dando saltitos y me rodeo la cintura con uno de sus brazos, venia flanqueada por los dos lobos pero yo intente hacerlos desaparecer y concentre mi atención en ella.

-¿No se supone que ya deberías estar en clase jovencita? Creo que tendre que hablar seriamente con tu papa- la provoque en tono jugueton, ella muy madura se limito a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Seguro, ni siquiera soportan estar en la misma parte por mucho tiempo, ¿se puede saber cuál es la causa de tanto odio?-

Arrugue la frente intentando recordar que cosa había sido el detonante de nuestra incipiente enemistad. Al principio cuando cumplí los dos años, Edward estaba recién volviendo de su ataque de rebeldía y yo no era más que una mocosa endemoniada –sus palabras- que andaba amargándole la existencia con travesuras que eran propias de la edad en la que me hallaba y era él el blanco de estas ya que con Carlisle la relación era de padre e hija, a Esme nunca jamás se me habría ocurrido hacerle algo malo y solo quedo el vampiro disponible.

Después de un tiempo, ya cuando tenía doce más o menos fui de visita y conocí a Rosalie quien ya tenía a Emmett. Ella era un amor conmigo y bueno el de pelo rizado era igual de niño que yo y nos llevamos bien por eso, con el podía agarrarme a golpes prácticamente para demostrarle "cariño".

Volví al mundo real y me encogí de hombros. –No lo sé, son cosas de Edwards- ella rio y Jacob la miro embobado por unos instantes para después recuperarse.

-Como sea, me tengo que ir a clases, nos vemos- le bese la mejilla y me mentalice para caminar bajo la lluvia que ahora parecía caer a chorros. Me puse el gorro de la chaqueta y avance como si nada, no como otras chicas que pasaban corriendo a toda velocidad, como si se tratara de acido en vez de agua y pudieran derretirse.

Después de unos pocos pasos sentí que unas pisadas me seguían, voltee y vi por el rabillo del ojo que Ethan se dirigía en mi dirección, sin saber por qué aguante la respiración.

-Samantha- me llamo y no pude evitar que un escalofrió me recorriera el cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres?- espete con el tono más mordaz que sabia utilizar, aquel con el cual solía discutir con Alexander a veces cuando estaba a punto de perder y terminaba dejándolo él, mantenía la esperanza de que así el lobo no me molestara.

Me miro con una mezcla de sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos, unos que no lograba entender y que me producían cierto desconcierto. ¿Por qué me miraba de forma tan intensa?

-Yo…- tartamudeo clavando su mirada en la mía –quería pedirte disculpas por lo de tu dedo. A propósito, ¿Cómo sigue?-

-Bien- deje posada la mía en la lluvia realmente confundida. ¿Qué diablos pretendía? Quizás tenía un trastorno de doble personalidad o como yo, el "Síndrome de Bipolaridad".

-Oye, también te pido disculpas por lo de hace un rato, por haber sido asi contigo. No estuvo bien- voltee y le dedique unos ojos llenos de incredulidad mientras una rabia iba creciendo en mi a cada paso que me le acercaba.

-¿Que mierda pretendes?- lejos de sentirme bien con las palabras que había dicho e iba a decir sentí como si la lengua me quemara -¿Me crees tan estúpida como para caer en su trampa? ¿O tu amiguito quiere volver a reventarme la cabeza?-

-¿De qué hablas?-sus hermosos ojos mostraron ahora de manera más clara preocupación y resentimiento.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras cerraba con fuerza los párpados y mordía mi labio inferior.

-Eso no importa- respondí fría -no quiero llegar tarde a clase- me dispuse a entrar al edificio pero antes de que pudiera mover un solo pie Ethan me tenia agarrada por los hombros en un gesto un tanto posesivo. Mi estomago se apretujo de una manera extraña.

Sus manos cubrían todos mis hombros y estaban exentas del frio propio del día. Sus ojos quedaron viendo fijo los míos y me sentí un poco incomoda por la proximidad de nuestros rostros.

-¿Alguien te hizo daño?- me absorte en ese mar azul que se encontraba revuelto con verde.

-Son muchas personas que ya ni lo recuerdo- conteste por primera vez sincera y dejando de utilizar ironía -diría que soy la primera en la lista, ahora suéltame ¿quieres?- sus manos se fueron deslizando lentamente por mis brazos hasta terminar rozando mis manos. Ninguno despego la mirada del otro pero yo fui la que se alejo y sentí como suspiraba pesadamente, por un momento me dio curiosidad la razón de su frustración pero luego me di cuenta que realmente no me importaba.

Azote la puerta contra la pared al abrirla pero por alguna extraña razón no tuve la fuerza necesaria ni la voluntad tampoco para estrellársela en la cara a la persona que tenia detrás, si se le podía llamar a fin de cuentas así. Agradecí en mi fuero interno a mis escasas estrellas de la suerte porque el profesor no había llegado, en momentos como este no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos y tampoco era tan desgraciada como para descargar mi ira con un indefenso ser humano. Me había puesto una sentimental.

Como dicen en algunos lugares fui a puro calentar la silla. Era una completa inútil en la clase, no era capaz de fijar mi atención en nada concreto y cuando cerraba los ojos, veía los suyos en mi mente. Una verdadera tortura, y me arrepentí por como lo había tratado pero desde el incidente del otro día con el perro en el bosque no me creía capaz de volver a depositar mi confianza en uno de ellos.

Pero la sensación de culpa no se iba y me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Al final cuando sonó el timbre salí disparada por la puerta sin tomarme el tiempo de despedirme de nadie y corrí hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Estuve a punto de irme por el bosque cuando una mano mediana se poso en mi hombro, me sobresalte y estuve a punto de pegarle al dueño pero me di cuenta de que solo era Shaz, ahora un tanto sorprendido por mi agresividad.

-¿Sucede algo?- negué de forma automática la cabeza. Nunca nada me pasaba aunque estuviese con una cara kilométrica al suelo, yo siempre estaba bien aunque "bien" era algo súper lejos de lo que podría estar en este momento.

-¿Segura? Porque tienes una cara…- arrugue el ceño y antes de que pudiera responderle cualquier estupidez un claxon de bocina me detuvo y atine a darle un torpe beso en la mejilla y a despedirme con un –Nos vemos mañana- y me subí sin darle muchas vueltas al Volvo.

-¿Qué tal tu día Sam?- inquirió Bella con un tono y una mirada fraternal que me produjeron un nudo en el estomago y en la garganta.

-Genial- respondí sin ningún ánimo en la voz y de forma irónica sin querer, sentí otra vez, como lo venía haciendo desde algunos años una vaciedad enorme en mi pecho. A veces le atribuía esto a no tener una familia de forma directa a no sentir pertenencia a ningún lado y estar flotando quedamente en el espacio. Luego, ya en el internado, me pareció una idea más lógica que fuera la falta de cariño materno, aquel que Esme pese a todos sus intentos no había podido suplantar ya que los recuerdos me carcomían, pero ahora además del anterior me parecía que faltaba encajar un detalle sumamente importante y solo pude triturarme la cabeza mientras intentaba averiguar qué cosa andaba mal conmigo pero quede sin ningún resultado.

-¿Y a ti querida?- Bella intento pasar por alto mi recurrente falta de ánimo, Edward solo le prestaba atención a su hija.

-Ha sido un día de lo más interesante- susurro ella con voz cantarina mirando fijamente los ojos de su padre a través del espejo retrovisor.

-¿¡QUE!?- jadeo este apretando con fuerza el manubrio, tenía los ojos como enloquecidos. Yo temí más por si estrellaba el auto.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- pregunto alarmada su esposa mirándonos a nosotras dos. Yo mostraba un semblante aburrido y totalmente fastidiado que miraba los arboles y su hija una sonrisa enorme y resplandeciente.

-Tenemos un nuevo caso de imprimación- susurro pisando el acelerador pero apenas si me di cuenta de eso, me llamo la atención instantáneamente esa palabra rara pronunciada por los labios de mi primo.

Esa extraña palabra me produjo un montón de sentimientos y me sentí de alguna forma profundamente atraída hacia ella.

Bella volteo y me sonrió para darme ánimos y no supe bien que cara poner –ni la que tenia tampoco- por lo que escabullí los ojos a la frondosidad del bosque con un sonrojo en las mejillas al cual realmente no sabía que a atribuirle.

-¿Princesa?- llamo Edward con un tono extremadamente suave a su hija. Esta abrió mas los ojos en respuesta -¿te llevas a Samantha a la casa? Tenemos que ir a discutir algo con los demás. Te prometo que no nos tardaremos mucho pero en el caso de hacerlo acuéstate temprano- luego me dedico una mirada extraña a mí, mezclando la incredulidad, sorpresa, burla y algo más que no supe que era. Paró el volvo y Nessie me bajo a rastras tomada de mi muñeca.

-Tú solo compórtate- me ordeno su padre.

-¡Si señor!- vocifere llevándome la mano a la sien en un típico saludo militar, el vampiro puso los ojos en blanco mientras su esposa reía. Me despedí de ella con la mano y el auto simplemente partió dejándonos a nosotras dos en la infinidad del bosque.

-¿Por qué tus papas solo me miraban raro?- inquirí intentado encontrar sus ojos en la penumbra, no lo logre porque ella me esquivo la mirada.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué tal tu día?-

-He tenido mejores- bufe y un vapor salió de mi boca, dando a entender que la temperatura del bosque estaba bajando.

Seguimos caminando hasta detenernos frente a la puerta de la casa pero ahí nos dimos cuenta de que no habíamos pedido las llaves. Mi prima se largo a reír como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y yo seguí con el ánimo fastidiado por algo.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto mientras intentaba abrir con éxito la ventana de nuestra habitación.

-Me siento extraña- respondí arrojándome al interior de la casa y cayendo sobre mi mullida cama, que estaba debajo de nuestro método de entrada. Escuche como mi prima continuaba con las risas, imagine también a Jacob babeando al lado.

-Tengo hambre- se fue por la tangente -¿quieres un sándwich?-

-¿Sería muy patuda si te dijera que te apuraras en hacerlo? Tengo mucha hambre y mucho sueño-

-No te preocupes- desapareció rápidamente y yo me quede ahí, tendida sobre la cama observando a las nubes desplazarse mientras el día se iba haciendo cada vez más oscuro. Comimos juntas y ella se puso a hacer sus deberes. Lo único que hice fue ponerme pijama y meterme debajo de la colcha, después no me moví más y me di cuenta de que estaba dormida cuando empezaron las pesadillas.

-_Corre- _me apremio una voz urgida dentro de mi cabeza. La masa de oscuros y espesos arboles se me iban haciendo cada vez mas borrosos por la velocidad imprimida en la carrera, me era fácil esquivarlos peo resultaban una distracción latente que estorbaba mi ruta –_Demonios Samantha apúrate-_.

Pase como un bólido a través de la negrura seguida por el cada vez más sonoro retumbar de patas que me seguían no muy de cerca.

Torpemente –y dejando en claro lo idiota y descuidada que era- tropecé y me rasguñe las palmas de las manos mientras mis rodillas se iban tiñendo mucho de verdín. Estaba ya dispuesta a pararme cuando otro obstáculo bloqueo mi paso.

Un lobo color caoba salió desde los arboles, mirándome con una posición altanera desde la altura que me ganaba que era la suficiente como para arrancarme la cabeza.

Su mirada era fría, completamente calculadora, esperando cualquier indicio de distracción para mandarme a otro mundo. Una angustia oprimió mi pecho seguida de un dolor desconcertante por la hostilidad con la que me miraba. El sentimiento se hizo insoportable cuando me di cuenta de sus ojos, aquellos que había empezado a conocer desde esta mañana.

Nos apuntamos la mirada todo el rato mientras consideraba mi posibilidad de salir viva de la situación, las estadísticas no eran lo que se puede llamar favorable con respecto a mi caso.

Una determinación fue creciendo, pasando a los sentimientos anteriores. Sí yo llegaba a morir él se iría conmigo. Me sonrió con burla incitándome a acortar la distancia que nos separaba.

De pronto, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad que se había apoderado del bosque unos gritos me alertaron.

-¡Samantha! ¡Samantha!- chillaba una voz parecida a la de Bella llena de desesperación. Mis ojos localizaron entonces a lo lobos de los cuales había escapado en primer lugar, destrozando con sus colmillos y barras el cuerpo de la mujer, antes de que otro animal me bloquear la visión pude ver sus ojos, eran color esmeralda.

-Mamá- dejé que el impacto se apoderara de mi y poco me importo si yo llegaba a morir con tal de poder salvarla a ella-¡MAMÁ!- chille corriendo hacia el grupo de asesinos pero antes de que lograra acercarme Ethan se me abalanzó rodeándome los hombros como en la tarde mientras sus colmillos se adentraban certeros en mi cuello.

Sentí la suave tela de las sábanas rozar mis piernas para luego caer de espaldas al frío suelo de madera mientras abría los ojos de sopetón soltando un ruidito ahogado que tenia atorado en la garganta mientras me llevaba ambas manos a mi cuello, revisando que todo estuviera en orden. La sensación fue tan real que por un momento temí estar desangrándome

-Ha sido sólo un sueño- susurré frotándome los brazos ahora helados. Levanté la vista y observé a Renesmee dormir plácidamente, todo mi alrededor parecía ajeno a las pesadillas parecía ajeno a las pesadillas.

Me arrastré hasta la cama y me acosté, lo primero que vi fue el bosque y recordé todo con sumo detalle, me inundaron unos enormes deseos de gritar. Apreté los ojos y labios con fuerza poniéndome en posición fetal.

En eso estaba cuando sentí que alguien abría la puerta y me tocaba la espalda. Sentí escalofríos recorrerme el cuerpo cuando Bella comenzó a hablarme.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?-

Sentí muchas cosas al verla a la cara e intente imaginarla con otro color de ojos y el resultado me tranquilizo. Ella no era mi madre, y la que lo era ya no sufriría ningún daño por mi culpa.

La bata blanca que usaba para tapar la blusa que se dejaba entrever se mezclaba con su marfileña piel dándole una visualización extraña ante mis ojos.

-Si, gracias Bella- la puerta se cerró detrás de ella y el silencio espectral que prosiguió no fue de ayuda para que yo pudiera recobrar el control de mi mente, se me escapaba un detalle, el clave de mi verdadera desesperación.

Me permití recordar de una forma más liberal –prueba de mi masoquismo- la muerte de esa mujer que era mi madre con la voz de la de mi prima, había un sufrimiento potencial ahí pero no era el que yo buscaba.

No estaba en las heridas tampoco, ¿entonces qué?

Me di vuelta varias veces alrededor de la cama pero no podía volver a dormir con la presión que todavía me ejercía algo en el pecho, decidí escuchar música para despejarme.

Mis gustos musicales eran algo diferentes a los de la mayoría de las chicas. Amaba el rock, bandas como Linkin Park, Evanescense, Slipknot eran las que me reconfortaban en estos momentos, o solo lograban deprimirme más.

Mi celular escogió solo Breaking the Habit y mi mente no dejo de soñar y de asociar la letra con la realidad, las canciones siempre me traían recuerdos de tiempos mejores, además de aspiraciones al futuro.

_Memories consume/Los recuerdos consumen_

_Like opening the wound/ Como abriendo la herida_

_I'm picking me apart again/ Estoy escarbando en mi otra vez_

La cara de mi madre se interpuso nuevamente por sobre otros pensamientos, esa era la herida que yo tenía, la que por momentos se cerraba y quedaba en un letargo para luego volver a sangrar con mayor intensidad.

_You all asume/ Tú lo asumes todo_

_I'm safe here in my room/Estoy seguro aquí en mi habitación_

_Unless I try to start again/ Al menos de que intente empezar otra vez_

_I don't want to be the one/ No quiero ser al que_

_The battles always choose/ Las batallas siempre eligen_

_'Cause inside I realice/ Porque por dentro me doy cuenta_

_That I'm the one confused/ Que soy yo el confundido_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for/ No sé por qué vale la pena luchar_

_Or why I have to scream/ O porque tengo que gritar_

Recordé los múltiples gritos de todas las pesadillas que había tenido a lo largo de mi vida, en la mayoría le decía a mi papa que me matara aun cuando podía, que no le hiciera caso a las estúpidas suplicas de mi madre –una vez mientras estábamos discutiendo le pregunte realmente molesta porque no me había matado y ya, sabía que el comentario lo había herido, lo vi en el dorado apagado de sus ojos, pero aun así había contestado, exactamente: "No podía matarte, aunque quisiera, al principio temí por Rosetta pero enseguida ella me hizo quererte, me explico que eras nuestra". Y luego esa expresión que ponía cuando la recordaba. Unos ojos soñadores pero vidriosos y una melancólica sonrisa decoraban su rostro. Desde ahí no he vuelto a nombrarla en voz alta- le intentaba explicar que ella terminaría muerta pero luego ese horrendo bebe salía de sus entrañas solo que mi yo de las pesadillas era más sádico, algunas veces mataba al vampiro a golpes y devoraba a la humana. Había tenido esa pesadilla tres veces, en las cuales Alexander se tuvo que quedar el día entero, con noche incluida porque yo me encontraba asustada y estaba como en un trance. No dejaba de mirar todo aquello que hiciera ruido y me sobresaltaba por estos. ¿Eso paso realmente? Era lo que luego me preguntaba pero recordar las esmeraldas amorosas queriéndome me reconfortaba.

_I don't know why I instígate/ No sé porque instigo_

_And say what I don't mean/Y digo lo que no quiero decir_

La cara de Ethan fue la que mi mente eligió. Había sido muy mala con él en la tarde y ni siquiera fue a propósito y el pensar que sólo se estaba preocupando potaje mí me hizo sentir nuevamente culpable. Y entonces un chispazo, los ojos rencorosos me observan altaneros de nuevo y todo termina de caerse a pedazos a mi alrededor.

_I don't know I got this way/No sé cómo me volví de esta manera_

_I know this not alright/ Yo sé que no está bien_

_So I'm breaking the habit/Así que estoy rompiendo el habito_

_I'm brealing the habit tonight/Estoy rompiendo el habito esta noche_

_Clutching my cure/Agarrando mi remedio_

_I tightly lock the door/Cierro firmemente la puerta_

_I try to catch my breath again/Intento respirar otra vez_

_I hurt much more/Lastime mucho mas_

_That anytime before/ Que cualquier momento anterior_

_I had no options left again/No tengo mas opciones_

_I don't want to be the one/ No quiero ser al que_

_The battles always choose/ Las batallas siempre eligen_

_'Cause inside I realice/ Porque por dentro me doy cuenta_

_That I'm the one confused/ Que soy yo el confundido_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for/ No sé por qué vale la pena luchar_

_Or why I have to scream/ O porque tengo que gritar_

_I don't know why I instígate/ No se porque instigo_

_And say what I don't mean/Y digo lo que no quiero decir_

_I don't know I got this way/No se como me volvi de esta manera_

_I know this not alright/ Yo se que no esta bien_

_So I'm breaking the habit/Asi que estoy rompiendo el habito_

_I'm brealing the habit tonight/Estoy rompiendo el habito esta noche_

_I'll paint it on the walls/Lo pintare en las paredes_

_'Cause I'm the one at fault/Porque yo soy quien tiene la culpa_

_I'll never fight again/Nunca luchare otra vez_

_And this is how it ends/Y asi es como termina_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for/ No sé por qué vale la pena luchar_

_Or why I have to scream/ O porque tengo que gritar_

_But now I have some clarity/ Pero ahora tengo un poco de claridad_

_To show you what I mean/Para mostrarte lo que quiero decir_

_I don't konow I got this way/No sé cómo me volví de esta manera_

_I'll never bealright/ Nunca estaré bien_

_So I'm breaking the habit/Así que estoy rompiendo el habito_

_I'm brealing the habit tonight/Estoy rompiendo el habito esta noche_

La canción terminó y no tuvo el efecto tranquilizador de otras veces. Tenía razón, yo tenía la culpa de todo lo malo que había pasado en mi familia, en mi mal genio, en la forma de tratar al lobo que aunque por ser vampira había sido amable conmigo. Debía haber muerto cuanto apenas supieron de mi existencia.

Recordé las afectuosas palabras de mi padre, las que aseguraban que mi existencia estaba bien aunque la extrañara a ella. Yo había sido su perdición y ella seria la mía para siempre porque yo no podría huir nunca del dolor de su recuerdo.

Quise llorar, como tantas otras veces en las que las situaciones realmente me superaban con creces pero mi parte vampiro empezó a actuar y no me dejo derramar ninguna lagrima. Harta de todo me puse unos pantalones que tenía a mano y un polerón para cubrirme del frio de la noche y salí pitando por la ventana.

Corrí hasta que tuve que parar para tomar aliento y escale un árbol para pasar la noche, no era la primera vez que me escapaba de alguna habitación, generalmente era en estas situaciones otras veces solo para ver la luna.

Este nuevo pensamiento me obligo a buscar el satélite a través de la espesura de las hojas y cuando la vi una nueva frase de mi padre me inundo la cabeza:

-Mientras más tiempo paso en este mundo más adorable me parece la luna de media noche- recuerdo haberlo mirado confusa unos minutos en el bosque –algo parecido a una pradera- pero después recordé que el siempre decía cosas así. Luego me miro directamente a los ojos intentando encontrarla a ella en la esmeralda que los míos poseían.

-Hija- sabia cuán difícil le era articular esa palabra -¿tú eres feliz?-

-¿Por qué no he de serlo?- me fui por la tangente. No, claro que no lo era.

La casa en la que vivía me parecía infinitamente sola, estaba yo y unos empleados que se suponía me vigilaban pero siempre lograba despistarlos. Mataba el tiempo escribiendo poemas –aunque no lo crean puedo llegar a ser cursi- y jugando con mi cabello, además de leer, tenía demasiados libros pero faltaba la alegría que se suponía que te daba tu familia.

La mía estaba completamente deshecha, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-No me contestes con una pregunta- me regaño con una sonrisa pero luego su expresión volvió a ponerse seria –Siento que te dejo demasiado tiempo sola-

Trague saliva de forma convulsiva para evitar ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estaba, ese tema era como poner el dedo en la llaga para mi.

Al ver que no contestaba y escabullía la mirada de forma constante durante un buen rato volvió él a retomar la palabra.

-Es por eso Samantha que he decidido que te irás al internado de mi amiga Alicia Graham, ¿te acuerdas de ella?-

Sentí como los ojos se me abrían de sorpresa y luego como se me tensaba la mandíbula. Había visitado ese internado un par de veces. A el iban a refugiarse los vampiros que quedaban solos o necesitaban refugiarse, depende de la edad en la que habían sido transformados se hacían pasar por alumnos, profesores o empleados.

-¡No me voy a ir de mi casa!- rugí logrando que Gino abriera ahora los ojos de sorpresa y luego esa sonrisa melancólica que tanto detestaba.

-Tienes su testarudez-susurro tan bajito que apenas fui segura si de verdad lo dijo o no, pero era esa sonrisa la delatora de todo.

_-No lo hagas- _me advirtió un rinconcito de mi mente –_no le hagas más daño- _pero ya era tarde y mi boca ya había soltado las palabras:

-Yo no soy ella papá- y luego de esto corrí hasta la casa, como siempre huyendo del pasado y los problemas que este conllevaba y termine viendo la luna desde el balcón de mi habitación mientras las preguntas de siempre me carcomían, aquellas que siempre quise hacerle a mi madre, aquellas que nunca tendrían respuesta.


End file.
